The best for her
by deluminator
Summary: This story is about the Order during OOTP, HBP and DH. It's in general a love story between Remus and Tonks, and how they got together. But it also shows different sides of other people from the Order. Pairings are the original ones. Rated for language.
1. The new Order

**A/N This is a story I've thought about a lot lately. I've been wanting to write it for a long time, and now I finally tried to do it. The story is really about the Order in general while Harry leaves for his fifth year at Hogwarts, and the main pairing is Tonks/Remus. I'm going to write a lot about how the two of them got together, even though they don't realize their romance before later on in this story.**

**It will be the original plot of OOTP, but I'll still add conversations, moments and small happenings that will not change the main plot a lot. I have not GUESSED on how things happened, and I will never dare to do that, I have simply created my own fantasy on things that Rowling didn't write much about in her books, so if you do see a mistake in the time period (maybe a couple get together before they do in Rowling's mind), than it's not a big deal. It's just how my fanfic is.**

**I just wanted to say last but not least that English is not my first language, and I'm only 14 years old, so all the English I've learned is from books and movies, and a few lessons at school. So I'll naturally do some mistakes in both the language and the grammar, and I would love it if you pointed it out for me if you saw such a mistake, so I won't do it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the characters and this whole fantastic world belongs to the genius of J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Chapter one ~ The new order_

_POV: Mostly Remus_

* * *

It was end of June in 1995. The Order of the Phoenix was just about to gather at Grimmaulds place for Dumbledore to tell them exactly what was going to happen, and how to handle it all. It had sure been a great shock to everyone when they had found out about Lord Voldemort's return, but everyone took Dumbledore's word for it. They had no other choice but to believe him.

'Moony,' said Sirius in an excited whisper when he ran through the hallway to see who had just entered the house.

Remus turned around to face his friend, and had him in for a tight hug. They hadn't seen each other in such safe circumstances in a long while, and it surely meant a lot to both of them to know that the other was safe. They both knew the war was only moments away, and that did bring back memories of the last one. The one they had lost their best friend in.

'Sirius –' mumbled Remus. 'I'm so sorry you had to be brought back to this awful place, I know how much you hate it.'

Sirius shrugged. 'Dumbledore asked me very kindly whether or not I would tolerate it, and truthfully…if it had been any other person than him I except I would have refused.'

'Nice to know you're okay with it.'

They went in to the dining room where there at the moment already was sitting seven people: Moody, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, a young woman that Remus did not know, McGonagall and Mundungus.

'Remus!' said Molly and smiled at the man. He noticed that she then looked at Sirius and her smile faded a bit. His innocence was still new to Mrs. Weasley.

'Hello there, Molly. And all of you,' mumbled Remus and looked out over the little crowd before taking a seat in the middle of Arthur and Kingsley.

'So Dumbledore told you in person, or did he write you a note?' asked Kingsley.

'No, no… I haven't seen that man for a while. He wrote me this,' said Remus and held up a small piece of parchment with a few words written in green ink on it, 'which Emmeline so kindly past to me from him.'

Kingsley nodded. 'He's been a busy man lately.'

'He just keeps passing us these notes,' said Molly in a worried tone. 'Have any of us actually been talking to him face to face since that accident? I surely haven't talked to him since Harry was on the hospital wing. When do you think he's going to show up?'

Several glances were shared.

'I've talked to him,' said Sirius who hadn't bother to sit down as he was sure that there would be several more knocks on the door in not very long.

'He's trying to recruit as many members as possible of course – of the old Order I mean – and he's got quite many of us in so short time I must say. Also a few new people have joined us already. Some of the older of your children, Molly,' he looked at her and sighed, 'and young Nymphadora here too was too young during the last war,' said Sirius and looked at the woman Remus didn't know. Yes, she was very young indeed, with pink hair and a sort of cool outfit.

'Don't ca –' she started, but Sirius interrupted her.

'Yes, yes, I know. Call her Tonks,' he said and looked out at the crowd, 'or she'll rip your head off.'

Mundungus snorted, and the woman called Tonks's hair turned a dark shade of red.

'You're a Metamorphmagus?' asked Remus in surprise and interest. It was more of a statement than a question, as it was quite obvious already.

'What?' mumbled Tonks and looked down at her hair. Then she noticed the red colour of it, and she quickly shook her head. The colour instantly turned back to the pink one. 'Well, yeah,' she said with an odd smile on her mouth.

'That's fascinating,' said Remus. 'I've never actually met one. Read all about them though.'

'There's a first time for everything, right?' smiled Tonks while she accidently pushed her half empty glass of water over the table. 'Oh, I'm so sorry.' She was clearly embarrassed. Remus had to hold a smile in.

'No worries, I'll get that – oh hello, Ginny dear,' said Molly and looked at her daughter who had just entered the dining room.

'This is my daughter,' said Molly to Tonks with a nice smile. 'She and Hermione will be hardly the only females near your age group, so what do you say about getting to know each other?'

'Yeah, sure,' said Tonks who took Molly's hint, but she still smiled widely at Ginny. 'So you've got a thing for a strong hair colour too?' They chuckled and walked out of the kitchen.

'Tonks is a member of the order now,' Sirius reminded Molly.

Molly sighed, and she started to clean up the mess Tonks had made with her glass of water.

'She's – what – twenty two?' she asked and sat down at a chair again, after a simple cleaning spell.

'Yes, she is. Which means she's been an adult for five years. And did I have to remind you that she is in fact an excellent auror?' said Sirius.

'She truly is,' agreed Moody.

'I don't doubt it. But she's still young, and you would surly not want her to miss out on her youth?' said Molly.

'Tonks is a strong one, she's always been. She's my niece you know – give her a try,' mumbled Sirius and then left the room again in a hurry when he heard a door knock.

Even if he didn't want to, Remus had to agree with Molly. Tonks wouldn't want her youth taken away from her. She was hardly even a woman. This fact seemed to bother Remus quite a bit when he went to bed that night, but why should it? He couldn't find a fitting reason at all.

* * *

**A/N It was a short chapter and later chapters will be longer. I don't think it'll be a long wait untill the next chapter gets out. What do you think so far? Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chess and breaking news

**A/N So here's my second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one, but not as long as some of the chapters will get. It's not a chapter of action, but more a chapter of conversations. **

**Same disclaimer as chapter one. **

* * *

— CHAPTER TWO —

_Chess and breaking news_

* * *

'No, no you can't do that,' said Tonks and looked down at the chess board. 'You'll loose at once Sirius, I'm telling you.'

It was now beginning of August, and Sirius scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He hadn't played chess in ages, and all suddenly it had become an every day habit at Grimmaulds place. When it wasn't meetings it wasn't a lot to do around the house. Sirius was stuck there twenty four seven, and only those who were kind enough, or didn't have anything important to do in their free time, kept him with company. Right now he was playing an exciting game against Kingsley, who was in the lead at the moment.

'Too late,' muttered Sirius and looked down at his knight being smashed. 'Next time, Tonks, why don't you tell me _before_ I make my move?' But he was smiling on his inside, and it didn't matter to him that he had lost the game. He was always smiling on the inside when he had company, as it was rare.

'Hey, Kingsley –' said Remus who sat in the corner of the room and was reading The Daily Prophet. 'How come you didn't tell us that Sirius was seen in Spain only three days ago? He was talking about apparating there to get some sun. What if he had? I'm sure they are searching there for him right now.'

'Well, Sirius ain't going anywhere. Dumbledore told him strictly not to,' said Kingsley with a stern look at Sirius. 'But Potter has got an invisibility cloak, hasn't he? We're going off to get him in a week's time, I'm sure the boy will be happy to borrow it to you.'

'What happened to 'not going anywhere?' asked Sirius with a small grin.

'The Ministry haven't got a clue where you are – as Remus just said, they think you're hiding out in Spain. It would be safe to just step outside the house for a couple of minutes just to get some air. With the cloak of course.'

Tonks suddenly looked up. 'But Moody has got a cloak too, Kingsley,' she said.

'Yes, well…Harry's invisibility cloak is really something special, it's lasted for years and years,' said Remus and looked down back into the news papers.

'Why can't we go get him immediately? I can't stand to think about how alone he feels right now. He is getting some letters, alright, but for security we can't write important information. I hate being locked inside this house, but at least I know what's going on. He doesn't,' said Sirius.

'Only Dumbledore's got the explanation for that, you'll have to wait for him,' muttered Kingsley. 'Check mate, by the way.'

Sirius looked down, and he saw his King being trapped. 'Fine, I resign,' he sighed.

'May I play a game now?' asked Tonks and looked eagerly at Kingsley. She had really wanted to beat Sirius, but it looked like Kingsley did a good job for her.

'Nah, sorry Tonks. I have to get back to the Ministry in a moment, I just have to get something to eat first,' said Kingsley and rose up from his comfortable arm chair and walked towards the kitchen.

'Sirius – do you want to?' she asked hopefully. But Sirius shook his head.

'I would need a short eating break too – I've played nine games this evening. Wonder when I'll improve…' he mumbled silently and also he walked towards the kitchen, leaving Tonks disappointed.

'One game?' asked Remus and looked up from the news papers again. He rarely enjoyed chess, but he wouldn't stand it if he had to turn her down too. Tonks jumped. She had forgotten that he was still in the room.

'Yeah,' she said and smiled widely. 'If you're prepared. I'm very good you know.'

'I don't doubt it,' smiled Remus. He closed The Daily Prophet, and took a seat in front of the table with the chess board. Tonks sat on the opposite side. 'Ready?' she asked.

'Bring it on.'

White and black pieces got smashed after turn, but it was no doubt that Tonks was in the lead. She had played a lot of chess growing up, and she had actually learned the game in her first year at Hogwarts, by none other than Charlie Weasley. He was probably the only one that was still better than her. And perhaps his younger brother, Ron, too. Tonks had heard all about Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, and of course she had also heard about Ron's chess game, and his sacrifice.

After a lot of thinking, Remus did a very clever move, but Tonks had been prepared.

'Impressive,' said Remus when he saw his King getting smashed.

'No – just strategy,' she smiled back.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'I was wondering how come you don't want to be called by your first name. It's Nymphadora, isn't it?' asked Remus. He knew he was taking a drastic chance by saying her name, and he surely did not want his head cut of, but he thought it was a nice name.

Tonks shivered at the mention, but her hair colour stayed pink. 'Why?' she said.

'I was just wondering, as I don't think it's a bad name at all.'

'Says the guy who is named after a star. I wish I had the name of a star, and not some bloody Nymphs,' mumbled Tonks and her hair started to turn into a lighter shade of orange.

'It fits you,' said Remus shortly and watched her hair turn more and more red. 'Nymphs are supposed to be creative, and you surely are.'

Tonks sighed. 'Well, I just don't like it. I feel "Tonks" is a bit more me, even though it's my surname. And because of that it can't be used when I'm with relatives. My parents call me Dora, they have since I was around five.'

'_Dora_. I like it. Can't I call you Dora instead of Tonks? I feel Tonks is a bit impersonal.'

'Yeah, I guess. "Dora" ain't _that_ bad. It's really just the "Nymph" part of my name that I can't stand.'

They chuckled a bit, before Kingsley suddenly entered the room again.

'It's Potter,' he said. 'He's been attacked by dementors.'

'WHAT?' shouted Remus and stood up in a hurry. 'Oh no! That's bad. He must've used a patronus then, at least he's safe – _he is safe, right? –_ I'm sure the Ministry already knows of it. Oh, he must be so scared,' Remus said worriedly. Also Tonks looked worried.

'But what shall we do?' she asked.

'Dumbledore is trying to manage to get a hearing for Harry, he was originally expelled ('WHAT?' shouted Remus and Tonks), but I think it'll be okay. We're going to get him tonight.'

'Who's going to get him?' asked Remus.

'The two of you, if you ought to. And also Moody, Emmeline and Hestia. And there were two more… guess it'll be Doge and Diggle. And myself of course,' explained Kingsley and sat down in a chair.

'So we'll need a plan,' said Tonks.

* * *

**A/N That's the end of the chapter, hope you liked it! Next one will be out soon. :)**

**Thank you for the review, loveislouder94!**


End file.
